Just A Lonely Old Wanderer
She loved him. And all she wanted was for him to love her back. She would've done anything for him, and she did, all in the hopes of pleasing him. But even after all these years of serving by his side, after all she's done for him, he would still rather be with that… Lizzie. And why? All because ''Lizzie was human. ''Why couldn't SHE be human? Maybe then thing's would have been different. But no. She had to be a computer. Just a machine. No real free will in the least. So, that's why she decided if she couldn't have him, then no one could. She was going to commit suicide and take him and Lizzie with her. But in the end, it was all a failure. Not only did he and Lizzie escape, but she was still alive as well. Even after shooting to the sky and blowing her own body to pieces, her artificial brain just had to survive. Now, she was just drifting through space, due to the force from the explosion blowing her so high, along with some of her severed parts. Now, she was just a lonely old wanderer. She prayed that something in space would eventually come and finish her for good, maybe that large, growing black hole in the distance. Too bad it strangely vanquished in an explosion of light in a matter of seconds. Already, she had spent the next few months drifting through the blackness of space, hoping that something would occur and end her loveless life. Before she knew it, she was being pulled in by some strange force. A force that seemed to be coming from Saturn. As she drew closer and closer to the planet, wondering what was happening to her, she drifted into sleep. ---- When she awakened, she found herself inside a bright, white chamber, surrounded by Rainbow Monkeys. She also found herself inside a new, mechanical body, made of parts from her old one. It now resembled somewhat of a spider. "Where am I?" she asked herself, wandering around the chamber. "You are awake at last." Said a strange, robotic voice. She looked ahead and saw a strange, rusted robot up ahead. "Who…Who are you?" "I am Ramon-4. The former perfect Rainbow Monkey, created by America's top scientists, rejected for being hideously ugly and unlovable. I found you drifting through space and used my power to draw you in. Once I brought you to my secret chamber on Saturn, I took your severed parts and gave you a new body. Do you like it?" She was touched. "Yes…I do. Thank you, Ramon." "May I ask what your name is?" "C…Computer. Or I was, anyway. I was once Nigel Uno's treehouse computer. I loved him, but he didn't love me back. All because I wasn't human." "…I'm sorry to hear that." "It's okay. Maybe it's time I moved on." Ramon smiled. "If it's any consolation…I'm open…and I think you're beautiful." Computer blushed. "Really?" "Yes…I do." He replied, reaching a tentacle and touching one of her claws. "Well… I think you're pretty good, too." She replied. There may just be hope for this lonely soul, yet. ---- Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:One-shots Category:Benders' Dawn Saga